


The Wolves will come again

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She felt his eyes follow her as she went to the door and bolted it, her own gaze never leaving his."Sansa?" he questioned, although his tone seemed more curious than anything."You're not leaving this room tonight. Who knows? We might not even make it to the hall tomorrow to break our fast," she stated, stalking towards him. Jon gave an amused snort."Lets hope nobody has need of me.""I want you to come to my bed more often," she continued as though he hadn't spoken, her hands running up and down his bare chest. "I want a child Jon."For the anonymous tumblr prompt: when Arya announces her pregnancy, Sansa feels a little jealous and therefore demands Jon fuck her all night long.





	The Wolves will come again

**Author's Note:**

> Lol wolves will come again is about right ;)

“Jon, are you listening?”

Jon blinked, tearing his eyes away from where Sansa was sitting by the fire, lip pursed in concentration as she sewed. He turned to meet an unimpressed Arya, her arms crossed, foot tapping the stone as she raised her eyebrows at him.

“Sorry,” Jon replied, his traitorous eyes drifting over to Sansa once more. For a brief second, he swore she had smirked but her lips pursed once more and Jon was sure he had imagined it. Arya sighed.

“I said,” she began once more, emphasizing her last word. “that Gendry is no longer staying where he is. He will be with me from now on.”

That got his attention.

“In your chambers?” he blurted out, blinking repeatedly and then looking to Sansa, expecting her to say something. She met his eyes as she tore a stitch with her teeth and gave the briefest of shrugs.

“Yes,” Arya replied, her cheeks a slight pink. “I’m not arguing about it. We’re lovers and that is final.”

“Love…what…how… _when_?”

Sansa snorted suddenly and Jon glanced at her once more. She cleared her throat, bending over her work again, her smirk no longer hidden as she continued working on her pattern.

“Since the war of winter I guess,” Arya shrugged. “Physically anyway but…”

“It is...it is hardly proper,” Jon grumbled, frowning slightly. 

“And when have I ever been proper?” Arya responded. She pointed at Sansa. “Sansa doesn’t mind, do you?”

“If you’re happy, I don’t see a problem,” Sansa agreed. “Although, I do understand Jon’s wish for you two to wed first.”

"Hmm, yes. Perhaps someday,," Arya commented lightly, glancing over to Jon with the slightest twitch of her lips before bidding them both goodnight and leaving the chambers.

Jon stared at the closed door for a moment in puzzlement. To say the budding romance between Arya and Gendry had came as a shock was an understatement. He supposed he just hadn't truly thought of Arya as anything but that little girl he had gifted Needle to all those years ago, even when she was standing before him as a woman grown his mind struggled to process she was old enough to have such a relationship.

"You are happy for her really," Sansa said suddenly and Jon looked back at her, giving a slight grunt of agreement.

"I am," he said when she continued to stare at him. She smiled warmly at him as she tidied away her sewing.

He watched her, his eyes drawn to her automatically. It has been moons since they wed and he still has trouble truly believing that such a woman is his wife. She turned to him after she moved the basket to the side and smiled as he rose and opened his arms for her to step into. She looped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a soft kiss which he eagerly returned.

It had been a surprise, even after the truth of his parentage was revealed, how easy it had been to wed and bed Sansa. He had felt nothing but desire for her since even before they were wed. He just wished that his duties didn't leave him so busy that often when he comes to bed, she is sleeping so peacefully he can't stand to wake her.

She gave a sweet keen as he pushed inside of her, a sound that never failed to stoke pride in his chest. She moaned against his mouth as he moved inside of her, her hands scrambling for purchase against the rolling muscles of his back as he moved faster, chasing his release as she tightened around him.

After, he kissed her temple, pushed the hair from her face and pulled her to lie against his side with her head on his chest.

***

"I'm with child."

Sansa squeaked, the breeches she was mending for Jon falling out of her grasp in her shock as she turned her wide eyes on her sister.

"How?"

Arya gave her a pointed look. "I've heard you two, I think you are perfectly aware of how a child is conceived." 

"But, you ..." Sansa started before trailing off with a huff. She recognised the feeling of jealousy churning in her gut. She wanted a child of her own, craved to feel the weight of a babe in her arms as she held the precious bundle against her. She shook her head, swallowing that bitter part of her and giving her sister a warm smile. "I'm sorry, I'm just shocked. Congratulations!"

Arya let out a breath, a relieved smile breaking out across her face as she stepped into her sister's waiting arms.

"I'll tell Jon today too," Arya mumbled against her shoulder before letting out a snort. "Do you think I should tell Gendry to leave and get a lead on him?"

"I'll distract Jon," Sansa assured her, pushing the hair from Arya's face and grinning at her.

She was still desperate for her own babe, still jealous that Arya was pregnant before her. But then, she and Jon hadn't had much time to couple recently, with all the repairs needing done and the aftermath of the war still draining their time and resources. Often, when he does come to her chambers, she would already be in bed and she would wake at dawn to find him curled into her still in his own deep sleep. 

If she was ever going to have her babes, that would have to change.

***

She grinned to herself when she heard the door, signalling Jon's arrival in their chambers. She was behind her changing screen, her new sleep gown leaving letting to the imagination. She could hear the rustling of his clothes as he undressed and she stalked out from behind the screen with a sly grin, loving how his eyes widened before they roamed over her body with rapt interest. She felt his eyes follow her as she went to the door and bolted it, her own gaze never leaving his.

"Sansa?" he questioned, although his tone seemed more curious than anything.

"You're not leaving this room tonight. Who knows? We might not even make it to the hall tomorrow to break our fast," she stated, stalking towards him. Jon gave an amused snort.

"Lets hope nobody has need of me."

"I want you to come to my bed more often," she continued as though he hadn't spoken, her hands running up and down his bare chest. "I want a child Jon."

He opened his mouth to say something but she didn't let him, her hand curling in his hair as she pulled him to her. She moaned against his mouth when he immediately responded, his arms winding around her waist.

She squealed as he cupped her bottom and lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his hips to steady herself as she slotted her mouth back against his. He groaned, his hands running up and down her back, leaving goosebumps across her skin as he turned them around and carried her to the bed.

"Why didn't you say something before?" he murmured as he lay her down on the bed, his lips pressing kisses insistently in her neck.

"I wasn't sure you wanted it," she replied honestly, moaning softly as his teeth scraped at her skin, her neck angling back to allow him better access. He growled, his body sliding between her open thighs where she can feel him hard against the sheer lace of her small clothes.

"I want it," he murmured, his lips still pressing hard against her skin, his breath sending tingles through her as she pulled him closer by his hair. "Gods, I want to see you grow with my child."

She moaned again as his fingers tugged at the ties of her undergarments, pulling them free from her. She squirmed in amusement as his beard scraped against her skin and she shivered in anticipation, knowing exactly what he was planning on doing. She parted her legs in anticipation and giggled in response to the grin he shot her as he slid to his stomach and his tongue darted out to lick through her.

Before long, she was writhing and moaning for him, her hips rising to meet his mouth as he lapped at her like a man starved until, after she sighed contentedly for the third time it became too much. She pulled his hair slightly, guiding him up to meet her mouth. She groaned as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue, a smile coming to her when she felt him grin against her lips.

"Put a babe in me Jon," she murmured against his mouth, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He groaned desperately, his mouth pressing against hers messily as he pushed inside of her. Her hands slid up, clutching his hair and his shoulder for purchase as he started to move steadily. Jon was always so attentive to her in their bed, always making sure that she had her pleasure before him. But the talk of a babe seemed to have awoken something primal in him as he drove inside of her with sharp, frantic thrusts.

She clung to him, her nails digging into his shoulder and her legs crossing across his back to keep him close as she felt her pleasure stirring in her gut, her moans swallowed by his mouth as he kissed her again when his rhythm began to falter.  His hand slipped down, his fingers finding her clit to bring her over the edge. She mewled into the kiss, the pleasure building too much and forcing her to move her head and burrow her face in the pillows as she reached her peak. 

He came seconds later with a long, deep moan, his face buried in her neck and his hands clutching the furs by her head. She sighed contentedly, turning her head slightly to kiss his temple as he panted against her skin. Her fingers drew patterns across his sweaty skin as she relished the afterglow of their coupling.

Jon shifted slightly, rising away from her body and his softened cock slipping out of her. He grinned at her as he rolled to the side, tugging her arm to bring her into his side so he could kiss her temple. Normally, Sansa loved these moments after their love-making. But cuddling wasn't going to make a babe, she thought as she ran her nails across his chest, smirking at the slight hiss Jon granted her.

She moved quickly, throwing a leg over him so that she straddled him. He licked his lips as he stared up at her, his eyes twinkling with interest. She felt her cheeks heat at his gaze and she dropped her eyes shyly in response. They had done this so many times and yet it still a foreign concept to her, that a woman can and should not only feel pleasure but actively seek it for herself. She raised her eyes again as Jon's hands settled on her hips, his thumbs stroking her skin softly as he continued to gaze softly at her.

She leaned down, cupping his cheek with one hand and bracing herself with the other curled in the furs. He met her kiss eagerly, his grip sliding across to settle on the small of her back and pushing her closer. She took advantage of the position and rocked her hips, her wet folds brushing against him until she felt his cock beginning to stir with renewed interest. He groaned against her mouth and she grinned when she moved away and he immediately raised his head to chase after her.

She shifted back once more, her hand gripping him firmly as she positioned herself above him. His eyes clenched shut as she descended on him, his head tossing back into the pillow with a guttural moan. She flushed at the feel of him inside of her, her own eyes fluttering closed at the sensation as she started to move above him.

For a time, Jon lay back and let her do as she wished, as he often did when she found the courage to do this particular art of coupling. But then, he pushed off the bed, his arms wrapping around her back and neck to help guide her against him, his hips meeting her own and he pressed their foreheads together.

It didn't take long for them to reach their peaks once more, the force of which sent them crashing down on the furs in a sweating, panting heap and left Sansa giggling when her breath returned. 

They drifted in and out of sleep then, though each time one woke they would wake the other too. The first time Sansa had awoken to her leg held over Jon's thigh, leaving her exposed as his fingers played with her sex until she begged him to fuck her properly. Later, Sansa had awoken in the dark and reached for a still slumbering Jon. When her mouth had wrapped around the head of his cock, he had made such a sweet, desperate sound as he was lured from sleep. And then, he had flipped them over so fast, she barely had time to say his name before he was driving into her, her legs held up to her chest as he pounded inside of her. He had awoken her again after a time by returning the favour of his mouth on her own sex. He had pulled her atop of him once more then, let her ride him frantically until they were both spent and falling back into a satisfied sleep. 

And now, as dawn crept in, the sun painting the room in a dull light, they finished their final bout of love-making as Jon pressed kisses all across her face and then her shoulder. Sansa raised her arms above her and pushed her legs out, stretching her aching limbs and smiling contentedly at how satisfying sore she felt from their activities.

***

"So, the maester seems pleased with my condition so far," Arya commented when Jon and Sansa finally managed to appear in the hall for breakfast. 

"Good," Sansa replied, patting Arya's hand gently and offering a smile to Gendry who sat on her sister's other side. He gave her a quick smile in response before he looked away, his lips pressed together as though he was trying not to laugh at something."

"Is there anything you need?" Jon asked, reaching for a roll. Arya swallowed her own mouthful down before nodding.

"Yes," she answered, shooting the pair of them a judgmental look. "You can try and go five minutes without fucking so I can actually get some sleep."

Jon spluttered on his water, his arm sliding across his mouth to wipe at the droplets while Sansa just blinked in shock. Gendry cleared his throat and gave a pointed stare to Arya's faint bump.

"I'd say we don't do much sleeping either love."


End file.
